


The place of our legacy

by Kindred



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Season 2 Episode 15, Season/Series 02, The fifth race, episode 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Jack is not himself he brain thinks it's best to make his legacy with Daniel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After coming back from P3R-272, with a comatose Jack on Teal’c shoulders things slowly got worst. A few hours later Jack was awake and given a clean bill of health by Doctor Fraiser but at the debriefing Jack was distracted and was writing something on his pad before he started to get irate and snapped at every one before he dropped an alien word in to his speech. It was only the start of their problems well a big start to Daniel’s problems especially when he spent more time with Jack as he lost the ability to speak English and when he could read the picture of circular inscription that was on Daniel’s computer ‘Nou ani Anquietas. Hic qua Videum.’ 

They were alone for the time being while Teal’c and Sam were off world looking for some away to help Jack, Janet had stayed to watch over Jack but had to leave to go back to the infirmary. Daniel looked at Jack as he rubbed his eyes and his head “Head ache?” He asked, Jack just looked him with a look that say ‘You have to ask?’ the archaeologist looked back down to his book leaving Jack to watch him. Something in Jack’s head was clicking making connections and an idea formed in his mind, telling him it’s not a bad idea and he’s not getting any younger and he could die if he didn’t get to go through the Star Gate …might as well give it a shot… he told himself as he watched Daniel pulled his hair out of his eyes as he put another book down and picked up another one and started reading that one.

Getting up from where he was sitting he walked over to Jackson and stood in front of him “Jack you okay?” He asked looking up at him. Jack took the book out of Daniel’s hands and then moved his hand up and took Daniel’s glasses off his face and placed on the table “Jack?”   
“Don’t fight.” Jack whispered as his slide his hand into the back of Daniel’s head into his hair and pulled him close and kissed him firmly on the lips as he pushed him against the wall.

Jack’s words rang in his head ‘Don’t fight’ as he felt Jack mouthed his way down Daniel’s neck to his shoulder as the older man’s hands slipped under his shirt. Daniel didn’t know what to think as his body started to react to Jack’s actions…I should push him off me… he thought but that idea died on him when he felt Jack’s fingers pinch his nipple “Ahhha!” He moaned at the pinch and roll. Soon he founded that his shirt had been thrown away and both he and Jack was moving towards the cot that Daniel keeps in his work space for long night. “J…Jack this isn’t a good idea.” The blue eyes man moaned as he felt the blunt edges of Colonel’s teeth on his hip as his fingers worked fast to unbutton Daniel’s trousers   
“Obsecro vos, ego postulo.” He told him, Daniel’s mind raced trying to figure out the translation as he felt his trousers leave his lower half and his boxers soon joined the pile of green and black  
“I desire you, I need you.” Daniel whispered Jack’s words in English, he swallowed a lump in his throat as his minds started to shut down and fall into nothing.

It was less than hour later when Daniel was called to see General Hammond, he was still sat on the cot at his point with achy everything as Jack went back to work building whatever he was building. Daniel didn’t know what to think the man had just giving him the best orgasm of his life and now he was regretting it because Jack wasn’t Jack at least for the time being. He stood up with a groan feeling his lower half ache and a curtain bodily fluid trickle down his thighs “If you do ever remember this after we fix you your buying me dinner.” He said as he cleaned himself up quickly and got dressed and walked passed Jack who grabbed his arm and looked up at him with soft smile and pulled him down and kissed him on the lips before letting him go.

Later on after they saved Sam and Teal’c from becoming a crispy critters on a planet with two suns. It got worst Jack couldn’t speak any English and it seem the knowledge of the Ancient was killing him. By the time the Gate was dialling itself out to an unknown galaxy he was gone, he couldn’t understanding what anyone was saying. “Jack.” Daniel whispered as he stood in front of the watery pool of the Stargate “If you go though you may not be able to come back?” Jack turned to him and smiled and said   
“Hic qua videum.” He grinned as he touched Daniel’s stomach before he walked through the gate. Daniel looked down at his stomach and frown   
“Place of our legacy? Okay that thing really messed with his head.” He whispered as the water pool disappear.

When Jack come through the gate an hours later Daniel and Teal’c stood there watching him “Jack?” Daniel said his name softly as the older man looked at him and smiled at him with a small smirk   
“What do you remember?” He asked   
“Nothing.” He smiled   
“Nothing?” Daniel repeated feeling a pang of sadness, Jack just smiled at him something that gave Daniel hope for   
“You know that mean of life stuff?” He asked him  
“Yeah?”  
“I think we’re going to be alight.” 

3 months later…  
While they were having their leave for the week, Daniel was out of the base he was setting up his new home a decent size bungalow. He was looking at the boxes that piled up in his living room and groaned “They were meant for the bed room.” He told himself, as he picked up a box and carry it into the bed room. Setting the box down he stood back up clicking his box when he felt dizzy “Whoa…” he said holding out his hand to the wall and stood there to stop himself from falling. 

Shaking his head and he rubbed his eyes before he looked around the room…got up to quickly…he told himself as he started to unpack his belongs and putting them on the furniture he brought. For the last month he’s been feeling weird from being sick in the morning to the odd smells making him sick and feeling over tried and tender in areas of his body and the eating of odd food. He was now half way putting book’s on his shelf when he started to feel dizzy again and this time when he went to put his hand out he missed the wall and fell to the floor hitting his head on the small bed side table and just laid there.

Sam arrived to the bungalow with a house warming plant and a bottle of wine, Jack was to arrive later with Teal’c after the Colonel took the former first prime to pick up some more hats. She rang the doorbell and waited and waited frowning she took a step back and looked down at her watch “He should be here?” She said to herself, knowing Daniel he would have left a spare key. Looking around she found spotted an odd pile of rocks that look like pyramid Sam chuckled as she took the middle rock off and looked down at the rock finding the key to the door.

“Daniel?” She called out as she walked into the bungalow, it was quiet that she as she walked into the hallway. The blonde placed the plant and the bottle of wine on the table in the hallway and walked though “Daniel are you here?” She called out as she passed the bed room door. Sam Stopped and took a step back and looked into the room seeing the doctor on the floor “DANIEL!” She yelled as she rushes to his side, seeing there was blood on his arm from his head Daniel groaned as he and curled up a little more “It’s going to be okay, just lay still okay.”  
“S…Sam.” Daniel whispered as he rolled onto back   
“Don’t move Daniel.”   
“My head…”   
“I know, just lay still okay Janet will fix you right up.” 

Coming to was not Daniel’s favourite parts because he just plan hurt everywhere, even to the tracks driving in his head. He winced when he saw the bright light over his head shining down on him, he raised his hand up to cover his eyes only to wince when he saw an IV drip attached to his hand “What…?” He asked himself   
“Easy now, just lay back.” Came Janet’s voice, Daniel frowned at the weight on his chest as he was pushed back down onto the bed and the over head lamp turned off.  
“What happen?” He groaned   
“From what you can tell you must have passed out and fell and hit your head or tripped?” She said softly, the archaeologist move his hand to his head and winced at the throbbing pain   
“I think I was dizzy?” He said   
“Yes we guess as much when he ran some tests on your blood.” She told him.

Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose making very thing become clear as he looked up to Janet he could tell she was hiding something from him “What? What did you find?” He asked   
“Daniel I don’t know how this happen. We ran very test we can think off but it all comes back the same.” By now he was shaking in fear that he was going to die from some horrid illness. He forced himself to sit up ignoring the pain in his head and looked at her   
“Will it kill me?” He asked, she smiled weakly and shook her head   
“No, this problem will…well I guess will sort itself out in 6 months.” She told him, the brown haired man was now more confused than ever  
“I don’t understand?” Daniel asked   
“Daniel I don’t know how to tell you this as it’s never happen before that I know off on Earth…”  
“Tell me?” Daniel cried out  
“Your 3 months pregnant.”

Janet wouldn’t let Daniel leave the infirmary not just because of his head wound but because he is the first know pregnant male on Earth. He was being to feel like a lab rat. Jack come into the infirmary almost like he was sliding into the room not sure if he wanted to be spotted by Janet or Daniel. But he walked up to the archaeologist and stood by the bed his hands in his pocket “So.” Jack said, looking up Daniel tried to offer him a smile but his lips didn’t seem to get the message   
“So.” Was the reply   
“Soo.” Jack said again as he took his hands out of his pocket and rubbed his head   
“So.” Daniel was wondering where this was going   
“So I’m guessing it’s mine?” Jack said, Daniel was taking back by that comment and blinked a couple of times at him  
“I…I haven’t really thought about it but…yes yes I guess you would be.” He said as his hand drifted to his midsection. Jack nodded and sat down in the chair by the bed.

“I do remember what I did to you.” Jack said, Daniel looked back at him and sighed as he leaned back rubbing his achy eyes before he turned back to look at him   
“You could have said something, I wanted to talk about it with you I felt guilty for taking advantage of you while you were in that state.” He told him sighing as he felt like he wanted to ball his eyes out like a toddler who dropped his ice cream. Jack jumped up in shock making the chair scrape back   
“What do you mean you thought you were taking advantage of me?” He said, everyone looked at them, Jack looked around at them before looking back at Daniel “Have you lost your mind?”  
“I would say yes.” Daniel joked lamely  
“Daniel I more or less…”  
“No… don’t think that, if I thought you did do you think I would still want you to come to my house to help me move in?” He asked   
“Noooo but you have been thinking for three months that you took advantage of me? Is that why you been so quiet?” Daniel guilty looked down at his hands   
“Yeah…” He said to the Colonel, Jack groaned stood up before closing the curtains around the bed area and then sat down on the bed. Daniel looked up at him and watched him as he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss on the corner of his lips.  
“Whatever you decide I will help you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on doing any more to this fic but I though 'hurrr why the hell not'
> 
> kindred......

He wasn’t allowed back to his new Bungalow, he had to stay on this base which he didn’t mind it so much it’s just they won’t even let him through the gate. Both he and Teal’c pointed out that pregnant women have been going though that gate for millions of years but it fell on deaf ears. General Hammond puffed out his chest and told him he was putting his foot down when Daniel tried to argue with the man again. It took another 3 weeks before he even allowed to go back to his own quarters on base. The only way he go to and sleep in his quarters was to promise Janet that he would see her very day for a check-up.

Jack walked into Daniel’s offices where he found the Archaeologist working as he rubbed his small bump though this shirt “We’re going to tell them.” Daniel said to Jack as he stood there with his new craving green apple and mint jello with chips covered in peanut butter.  
“I know.” Jack said as he looked at the printed photo of the scan of their child that was on the desk, he smiled at the little girl they were having “Wait do you mean about me being the baby daddy or the fact that I’m still bonking you?” Daniel leaned back in his chair and looked at him as he pushed his glasses back up his nose   
“Both I guess and I would like to leave the base at some point even if it’s is for some fresh air.” Daniel said as took the bowl he smiled and leaned in and kissed him on the corner of his lips before sitting back down and bring a spoon up to his lip and open his mouth putting the spoon in side and humming happily   
“I know.” Jack smiled as he watched Daniel eat “You know I think Sam and Teal’c know.” Jack said as he nicked a chips only to have his hand slapped by the back of a spoon ‘Awo’ he mouthed as he popped it into his mouth   
“I would be shocked if they didn’t.” He mumbled as he swallowed a mouth full.  
“Hey here is a question?” Jack called out   
“Ummm?” Daniel looked up at them with a mouth full of peanut butter chips  
“Why do babies look like…Thor?” He asked as he picked up sonogram  
“Jack you better not be saying that my baby looks like an alien.” Daniel asked as the older man looked at him with side eyes  
“No.”

5 and half months that is how far along he is now, and he could see the bump was starting to show though his shirt but it was still easily hidden under his shirt and jacket. He was still allowed to do his job but as he wasn’t allowed to go off world missions he just had to make do with photos but it wasn’t the same as going there feeling the ruins with his fingers or breathing in the alien air seeing the world they has built even under the painful suffocation of the Goa'uld. Granted running from the Goa’uld didn’t sound so much fun in his state.

Moving over to the book shelf he picked up large old book that almost had him wobble back on his feet “Whoa there!” Sam said as she took the book off him and guided him towards the chair and looked at him “You alright there?” She asked softly touching his shoulder  
“Ummm yeah...” He mumbled rubbing his head as he looked up at the blonde.   
“Good no more heavy books.” She told him as she put the old book onto the table with a sight bang that made Daniel wince  
“I still want to do my job Sam, I can’t leave the base I’m stuck here.” He grumbled unhappily   
“Well I have some good news then I got permission to take you top side for a couple of hours.” She smiled, Daniel looked up at her as he pushed his glasses back up his nose   
“Really?” He asked, Sam chuckled at the hope in his voice  
“Well General Hammond couldn’t argue when we said you were going crazy being on lock down. However I got to go with you.” She smiled at him  
“Is that a problem?” He asked as he looked at her cocking his head to the side  
“Nope.” She smiled “We won’t do anything taxing just some lunch and baby shopping?”   
“I would like that yeah.” He said with a smile, she smiled back at him and moved towards the door “Hey what about Jack?” He asked Sam  
“General Hammond won’t let him come with us. Be ready in 5.” She grinned and then walked off.

After spending the half the day out Daniel was looking forward to go back to his quarters to where his nice warm soft bed was. He and Sam shopped in a lot of baby store looking at different items he would need to get, he put some on order to be picked up later on but he brought something back with him to show Jack. He was still unsure on Jack, the older man still thought that he attacked Daniel and was on a whole guilt trip about the whole thing.

Walking into his quarters he stopped at the door when he saw Jack was sat there waiting for him “Jack?” He called to him snapping the older man out of his thoughts. Jack looked up at him seeing him holding bags of baby things.  
“Been busy?” He asked   
“Sam took me shopping.” He said as he walked more into the room closing the door before placing the bag on the floor  
“I see.”   
“Jack, I did want you with me instead of Sam. This is something we should do together it was fun with Sam but it should have been you I picked the cot with.” Daniel tells him as he sits on the bed with a tried sigh, his feet was killing him and he was sure he will have Janet giving him a scolding tomorrow “I don’t blame you I’ve told you this millions of times Jack please stop beating yourself up about it.” Moving from the chair Jack cupped Daniel’s cheeks and softly rubbed his cheeks with his thumbs before leaning down and kissing him.

Daniel froze for a moment before he kissed back the older man’s soft lips, Jack pushed him gently down onto the bed and warped his arms around him holding him close “Its Charlie’s birthday today.” Jack said, Daniel froze again as he felt Jack hold onto him rubbing his stomach. Daniel turned to face him seeing the sad conflicted look in his eyes   
“Oh Jack I’m sorry I…I…”  
“Shhh you didn’t know, I just need to hold you and our little girl.” He whispered, Daniel rested his head on Jack’s shoulder as he let the man hold him   
“Do you think he would have liked her?” Daniel asked, Jack smiled and kissed Daniel’s neck   
“Yes he always wanted a sister.” Daniel looked back at him and wiped the lone tear off Jack’s face   
“We will make sure she knows who he is Jack I promises.” He looked at the young Doctor with soft eyes and pulled him into another kiss putting all his feeling and love into it making him moan before pulling back   
“I love you Daniel.” He whispered   
“I love you to Jack.”


End file.
